


Life's Blues

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Life's Blues

She was tired. She needed a vacation. She wanted to go some place where there were no grisly murders to investigate and unbelieving cops to deal with. No vampire politics to worry about. No zombies. No wolf politics.

She wanted to go to bed early and sleep late. She wanted to drink coffee in liesure and eat chocolate cake without guilt. She wanted to curl up between warm bodies and show affection without worrying about who was walking in and whether there would be a jealous rage as a result.

She'd never voiced her desires because then she'd have to explain and she'd didn't want to tell the others why she didn't want them along. So it surprised her when Micah and Nathaniel stood before her with packed suitcases and plane tickets. Of course they would know, other than Jean Claude and maybe Jason they knew her best. Sometimes before she knew something herself. It was why she loved them. Of all the relationships in her life they were the least complicated.

"Where?" she asked.

"Hawaii," Micah answered with a smile.

Warm sun, cool breezes, and five thousand miles between her and the problems in her life sounded just right.


End file.
